¿Quién dijo que convivir era fácil?
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Nunca ha sido sencilla la convivencia entre un chico y una chica; en especial cuando se trata de dos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas. Este recopilado de viñetas contiene algunas de las tantas situaciones por las que habrán tenido que atravesar Soul y Maka en algún momento de su vida juntos.
1. Dormir en la misma cama

**Okay, yo sé que llevo AÑOS desaparecida de este fandom. Se que al llegar, muchos ya no me reconocerán, o los nuevos no sabrán quién soy. Esto todavía no es un anuncio de que oficialmente regresé; no, ese anuncio lo haré con bombos y platillos recién cuando pueda subir el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic y la versión editada de Pacto con el Demonio. Esto es sólo un entremés, en lo que logro terminar de preparar el material necesario para el gran día.**

**De momento, he estado experimentando con drabbles en otros fandoms, y me ha ido relativamente bien, por lo que me regresaron los feels de nostalgia con Soul Eater y quise probar suerte aquí. No obstante, mi cerebro anda algo seco para crear situaciones con esta serie, y tampoco siento que contengan esa chispa que tenían los que hice para Shingeki; aún así, es al menos un intento por ir regresando de a poco a este sitio y volver a leerme con mucha gente de la era pasada.**

**Así que sin más, a los que ya me conocen, espero y les agrade. A los que no tienen ni puta idea de quién soy, espero y también se les haga agradable la lectura. ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece a mí, sino a su respectivo autor: Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

**Dormir en la misma cama**

Debido a que su oficio exigía un constante movimiento y traslado por todo el mundo, él mismo había vivido en carne propia las diversas experiencias que ofrecía el hospedarse en los más curiosos y remotos lugares. A veces conseguían hoteles, otras posadas, en los pueblos de mayor rusticidad… En alguna que otra ocasión recordaba haber tenido que dormir incluso sobre un montón de paja en algún establo perdido en medio de la nada.

Él se adaptaba al ambiente, no tenía problema de pasar la noche en una cama lujosa de hotel, o en una mera tabla de madera a la intemperie… Su inconveniente más bien surgía cuando no le quedaba más remedio que compartir el lecho con su compañera.

Si bien la primera vez recordaba haber estado lo suficientemente nervioso e incómodo como para no dormir, cuando aquél detalle se fue haciendo más común conforme fueron saliendo a más misiones sin poder disponer de dos camas separadas, Soul realmente comenzó a aborrecer esos momentos que se convertían en noches sin dormir, con el valor agregado de un considerable riesgo a su integridad física.

Y esto se debía principalmente, a que Maka era la persona más inquieta que había conocido en la vida cuando se sumía en su plácido sueño. Permanecer acostado al lado de ella, ya era toda una tortura. La otra se removía a cada rato, daba patadas, puñetazos, y hasta podía llegar a morder cualquier cosa que estuviese cerca de su mandíbula. No por nada el muchacho se ganó esa linda y quizá permanente impresión de sus dientes en el hombro derecho.

No obstante, sin tener otra opción más que dormir con ella esta noche, Soul suspiró con resignación antes de acostarse a su lado. De momento, la chica permanecía tranquila en su octavo sueño. Si era lo suficientemente afortunado, se libraría de esos ataques de violencia sonámbula que la pequeña bella durmiente desataba de pronto.

Apagó la luz de la rústica lámpara de gas que le había suministrado el dueño de la posada, y cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño mientras la paz aún reinara en la habitación. Estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para caer rendido como piedra como la misma Maka lo había hecho minutos antes. Y los efectos del sueño pronto comenzaron a recaer sobre él…

Hasta que en un inesperado giro, su técnico se dio la vuelta con todo, y estampó con brutalidad su antebrazo contra su cara, consiguiendo sobresaltarlo por el despiadado ataque.

—¡Aghh, Maka!— Farfulló al levantarse y quitar ese brazo impertinente de su rostro. Al menos no creía percibir rota su nariz.

La miró con toda la intención de reclamarle o advertirle que durmiese atada para evitar esos accidentes, pero en cuanto vio la tranquilidad de su rostro al permanecer en su imperturbable sueño, no pudo evitar desistir de la idea y mejor dejarla descansar tranquila. A fin de cuentas, ella no lo hacía a propósito.

Exhaló con toda la resignación del mundo, antes de retirar las mantas de su cuerpo para tomar su almohada y acomodarse sobre la alfombra del cuarto.

Ni modo, sería otra noche de dormir en el piso. Una que lo hacía desde ya, compadecerse del pobre infeliz que tuviese la desdicha de desposarla y soportar esas noches tediosas a su lado.

* * *

**En fin, complementando lo que no alcancé a poner arriba... Sé que este no será el único recopilado de drabbles y One-Shot del fandom, y realmente estoy muy desactualizada en cuanto a los fics que habrán surgido en los últimos... dos o tres años, por lo que si se repite algún tema ya tocado con anterioridad, lo lamento mucho.**

**En lo personal, llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de regresar a este fandom, y aunque mi regreso definitivo vendrá cuando cuelgue los fanfics propiamente dichos, esto al menos es un pequeño capricho para ir calmando mis ansias. De momento, sólo serían viñetas cortas y aisladas, algo distinto a los fanfics que hacía antes, espero y al menos sirva de algún entretenimiento.**

**Sin nada más que agregar ahora, supongo que nos leeremos en la siguiente entrega. Le echaré ganas a terminar mi nueva obra, para poder decir en el menor tiempo posible, "¡Estoy de vuelta!", como en los viejos tiempos.**

**¿Review?**


	2. Entrenamiento exclusivo para Técnicos

**Antes que nada, ¡gracias a todas las bellas personitas que me recuerdan y vinieron a darme la bienvenida! La verdad que para un regreso no oficial todavía, este proyecto con el primer drabble fue muy bien recibido, y eso me da muchos ánimos para continuar con los verdaderos fics con los que pretendo regresar.**

**Me gustaría recordar que estos drabbles son sólo viñetas de momentos poco serios, un vistazo rápido para pasar el rato, con un intento fail de comedia. Espero y aún así les guste. Nos leemos abajo~**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

**Entrenamiento exclusivo para Técnicos**

Sin muchas ganas, a decir verdad, Soul estiró frente a su compañera, vistiendo el uniforme deportivo del Shibusen para las clases de gimnasia. Debido a que tenían un número impar de Técnicos, Sid lo llamó para que fuese el compañero de prácticas de Maka, a pesar de que el entrenamiento era exclusivo en esta ocasión.

Ya que eran los Técnicos quienes más destrezas físicas debían desarrollar, su entrenamiento era siempre más arduo que el que recibían las Armas. A ellos les enseñaban diversas técnicas de lucha, pruebas de velocidad y agilidad de forma constante, de modo que pudiesen desempeñarse adecuadamente en una verdadera batalla.

Y si bien levantarse a las 8 de la mañana para asistir a una práctica ajena, no era algo que emocionara demasiado al muchacho, al menos tenía la oportunidad de conocer cómo ejercitaba su Técnico. Era la primera vez que lucharía contra ella, por lo que aún sentía cierta emoción que lo impulsaba a seguir… Maka peleaba bien, lo había comprobado en los cientos de enfrentamientos que habían realizado contra los enemigos durante sus misiones; no obstante, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de medirse contra ella.

No es que tuviese el ego gigante de Black Star, pero no podía evitar sentirse confiado. Estaba seguro de que podría ganarle. Y ganarle a ella, era un mérito para tomar en cuenta.

Por otro lado, Maka aún no parecía mostrarse muy convencida de tener a su Arma como compañero esta vez… Soul era bueno peleando, lo reconocía; pero una cosa era meterse en una pelea callejera con algún vándalo de la zona, y otra era pelear contra un Técnico entrenado especialmente en artes marciales.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?— Preguntó por última vez, cuando acabó de estirarse.

Obtuvo como respuesta esa clásica sonrisa torcida y confiada, de dientes afilados.

—Por supuesto que quiero. ¿Acaso me veo inseguro o algo? No te contengas ante mí— Listo para dar inicio a la práctica, Soul tomó posición de combate.

Ella suspiró, antes de imitar sus acciones. Bien, lo conocía; probablemente lo haría sentirse ofendido si era demasiado suave por compasión o algo… Aunque tampoco iría con todo contra él. Sería certera, pero optaría por un ataque predecible para al menos darle la oportunidad de tener un buen comienzo.

Apenas la vio adoptar posición de ataque, Soul se preparó para esquivar y contrarrestar cualquier asalto sorpresa que ella quisiera efectuar, sin siquiera imaginar que su compañera pensaba ser considerada y empezar con algo fácil. Y precisamente por andar tan pendiente de cualquiera de sus movimientos inesperados, como él había pensado, no fue capaz de detectar a tiempo la ausencia de trampa alguna en esta oportunidad. Ella salió disparada de un momento a otro, y le metió un puñetazo tal en la cara, que su cuerpo simplemente fue lanzado como un costal de papas hasta caer cual peso muerto en el suelo.

A cuadros se quedó Maka. ¡¿Cómo no pudo esquivar un ataque tan directo y obvio como ese?! Si precisamente se aseguró de empezar con lo más predecible del mundo para darle chance de evadir el golpe…

De pronto fue capaz de salir de su breve espacio de estupefacción, en cuanto sintió las voces de los compañeros y demás curiosos colmar el ambiente con sus comentarios acerca del pobre muchacho tendido en el suelo. La rubia sintió su cuerpo tensarse, y al mirar a todos lados, comprobó que todos la veían con ojos acusadores, como si ella fuese una despiadada villana o algo por el estilo.

—¡N-no es para tanto! Él siempre bromea con eso…— Debió forzar una sonrisa claramente tensa, y se apresuró a llegar hacia donde el chico estaba para agacharse y sacudirlo un poco por los hombros. —V-vamos, Soul, este no es un buen lugar para uno de tus juegos…— Intentó despertarlo en vano, cuando comprobó que _de verdad_ lo dejó noqueado con un solo golpe.

"_Esto pinta para mal_…" Presa del pánico, a Maka no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que sacudirlo con más brusquedad, como si eso fuese a ayudarlo a recobrar la consciencia con semejante trato.

—¡Vamos, despierta!— Farfulló por lo bajo, con los dientes apretados. Podía sentir a la perfección las miradas de todos clavándose sobre su espalda. —¡Mi imagen pública depende de qué tan rápido te levantes!— Ya sin saber qué hacer, y enfadada a la vez con su inepto compañero, a los sacudones se le sumaron insistentes bofetadas que pretendían traerlo de regreso a la vida a base de una buena dosis de dolor.

El círculo parlante de curiosos que se había formado alrededor de la escena, de un momento a otro se fue disipando por temor a que alguno fuese la siguiente víctima.

Desde ese día, la reputación que se ganó Maka fue suficiente para espantar a cualquiera que quisiera entrenar con ella… Excepto a Black Star. Black Star aceptaba feliz el gran reto que suponía luchar contra semejante fiera.

* * *

**Y por eso nadie quiere entrenar con Maka (?). En fin, creo que algo como eso pudo haber pasado en algún entrenamiento, no sería la primera vez que por no ponerse de acuerdo, ocurren cosas como esa.**

**Espero y haya servido para entretenerlos un rato. Me gustaría decir "ahora me voy a seguir trabajando en los fics que prometí", pero estoy desbordada de tarea hasta las siguientes vacaciones :( haré lo que pueda (y los que ya me conocen, seguramente están preparados para esperar otros 3 mil años (?)).**

**¡Nos vemos algún día!~**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	3. Esos detalles incómodos

**Para no volver a caer en una desaparición indefinidamente larga como la última vez, intentaré actualizar esto de una forma más periódica. El problema es que la inspiración no viene a mí con tanta facilidad como para poder escribir estas viñetas, y esperaba tener listo al menos un fanfic listo para estas fechas. Parece que hasta que no termine el semestre, estaré de manos atadas u.u**

**En fin, espero y disfruten esta viñeta, nos leemos más abajo ;)**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

**Esos detalles incómodos de vivir con una chica**

Con la misma expresión de aburrimiento habitual, Soul fue agrupando del canasto de la ropa limpia, las prendas que serían para planchar. En lo que a él refería, realmente no le importaba mucho tener su propia ropa lisa y sin arrugas; pero Maka siempre era la que andaba haciéndose problema por el tema… Para él era fácil: sólo tenía que planchar la ropa de ella y ya estaba. Menos trabajo y más tiempo libre le quedaba para salir a divertirse luego.

De ese modo, la pila sólo consistía en agrupar la ropa suya de un lado, y la de su compañera del otro… Lo que no esperó al desempeñar esa sencilla tarea, fue que al meter la mano en lo que quedaba del montículo mixto, sacase aquella prenda mítica que nunca antes había visto de cerca, ni para lavar ni para planchar: bragas blancas cruzadas por rayitas celestes.

Apenas su cerebro reconoció lo que tenía en sus manos, se quedó tieso. Maka era especialmente cuidadosa con su ropa interior, de modo que él nunca jamás en la vida llegase a tener contacto de alguna manera con sus bragas. Y sin embargo, allí estaban, justo entre sus manos.

No es como si la prenda fuese especialmente erótica o provocativa; ese no era el estilo de su compañera. Pero el mero hecho de poder sostener y contemplar tan de cerca su ropa interior, bastaba para enredar sus pensamientos y desordenar el trayecto de cada cosa que pudiera haber cruzado por su cabeza. Fue quizá, por causa de ese colapso mental tan severo, que inmediatamente su subconsciente –o el diablillo, a saber- comenzó a bombardearlo con imágenes en absoluto decentes en relación con las bragas y su Técnico.

Recién cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, cuando sintió esa tan familiar sensación de la sangre escurriendo por sus fosas nasales, haciendo que al fin se decidiera a reaccionar de alguna manera como para limpiarse de inmediato la cara. Si Maka llegaba a encontrarlo con las manos en la masa, y a él sangrando como todo el pervertido que era, podía hacerse una idea de la muerte prematura que iría a tener.

Y como la ley de Murphy era absolutamente inquebrantable, la susodicha apareció sin previo aviso por la puerta, sin darle el suficiente tiempo para deshacerse de la evidencia incriminatoria.

—Oye, Soul…— Entró diciendo. Pero el sobresalto tan brutal que sufrió el albino, fue lo suficientemente extraño como para hacerla dudar y enarcar una ceja.

Apurado para salvar su pellejo, metió de golpe la mano que guardaba el elemento acusador de nuevo en el cesto, para así mezclar esa prenda del demonio entre el resto de la ropa y rezar para que no notase lo recientemente acontecido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no vi nada!

Sin poder ser más obvio de lo que fue, la chica se compadeció de él en silencio, y tras soltar un leve suspiro entró al cuarto de lavado para acercarse al cesto de la ropa.

—Sólo vine a buscar mis bragas, olvidé llevarme esta cuando fui a recoger mi ropa interior.

Y para el gran asombro del muchacho, Maka extrajo su prenda sin ningún pudor ni en sus palabras ni en sus acciones, para luego simplemente regresar por donde vinom sin hacerse problema alguno con la situación.

Soul sintió que de a poco, el alma le volvía al cuerpo al darse cuenta de que no había sido víctima de ningún ataque furibundo por parte de la otra, y que seguramente, todo ese tiempo sólo estuvo ahogándose él solo en un vaso de agua.

… _Y todo por unas simples bragas._

* * *

**De esos pequeños detalles de la vida cotidiana de estos dos que nunca pudimos ver, siempre me pregunté cómo se organizaban para las tareas de la casa, con la dificultad adicional de tener que compartir el techo con un compañero del sexo opuesto. **

**Realmente se puede sacar mucho material para este tipo de viñetas, el problema es que la señora inspiración me tiene bastante abandonada para este tipo de cosas. A este paso tendré que sacrificar una vaca a los dioses o algo, a ver si me inspiro.**

**Como un dato extra, últimamente he estado haciendo fanarts de Maka. Para verlos, sólo entren a la dirección de mi Facebook que tengo en el perfil.**

**¡Nos vemos otro día!**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	4. A veces estudiar no es tan aburrido

**¡Buenas, criaturitas de la lectura! Esta vez les traigo un drabble algo más extenso. Es uno de los que más disfruté escribiendo, así que espero y sea de su agrado también. Nos leemos abajo~**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

**A veces estudiar no es tan aburrido**

Apenas eran las tres de la tarde, le quedaban _horas_ eternas y miserables que soportar hasta que al menos llegase la noche con una buena excusa para poder dormir y acabar ese tedioso día. Se fue la luz desde la mañana, su iPod colapsó por el insistente uso que le había dado desde ese entonces, y debido a que cualquier forma de entretenimiento que tenía dentro del hogar funcionaba a base de electricidad, podría decirse que estaba a punto de enloquecer si pasaba otra maldita hora muerta mirando el techo.

Podría haber hecho algo productivo por la vida, como estudiar para el examen de mañana… Y no era mentira decir que realmente lo había intentado; pero del mero hecho de proponerse repasar algo, se quedaba siglos enteros mirando únicamente la portada, con odio, como esperando que la información se le pegase por ósmosis si acaso.

Una vez, incluso se dignó a abrir el aburrido libro con resignación, para así tratar de leer algo… Pero todo intento era en vano; sus ojos simplemente pasaban por las líneas, sin ni siquiera registrar nada útil en su cabeza. Soul simplemente no estaba hecho para estudiar, su área era la práctica, la parte teórica además de tediosa, no servía para nada. ¿Para qué seguir torturándose?

Para cuando el reloj dio las cuatro, el muchacho ya se encontraba en un estado de colapso mental tan avanzado, que decidió incluso arriesgarse a adentrarse en ese terreno peligroso en el que se convertía el cuarto de su Técnico durante los días previos al examen. Porque si había un sector de la casa al que no debía ni asomarse en ese período, era ese. Maka solía enclaustrarse allí dentro para depredar los libros como sólo ella podía hacer. Y cuidado alguien interrumpiera su sesión intensa de estudio.

Pero el aburrimiento era más potente que cualquier Maka-Chop que ella amenazase con darle, por lo que sin más opción, entró como si nada al cuarto de la chica.

Su intención era la de simplemente entrar y pasearse un rato por allí con aires de chico "cool". No obstante, esa idea que tenía en la cabeza se le cayó a pedazos al mismo instante de poner un pie en el terreno maldito, generando que los sensores de intruso de su compañera se activaran. La mirada tan furibunda y gélida que ella le dedicó desde el escritorio, logró perturbarlo más que la de cualquier kishin que hubiesen enfrentado en su carrera.

Aunque duró poco. Al parecer, el espécimen come-libros decidió que su presencia no era tan importante, y rápidamente retornó a su labor de almacenar toneladas insanas de información en su cabeza.

Con un sudor frío bajando casualmente por su rostro, Soul tomó aquello como señal de que al menos podría pasearse por allí sin que ella le arrancase un brazo. Al principio al menos tuvo la prudencia de ser silencioso. Una caminata casual y corta por las pequeñas dimensiones de la habitación, para contemplar exactamente el mismo paisaje de orden y pulcritud que él recordaba…

La miró de reojo, dando vueltas detrás de ella cual tiburón a la espera de saltar al momento adecuado. Como no la vio incomodarse o reclamarle por este acecho descarado, su escaso sentido común le dictó aumentar un grado más de dificultad y seguir adelante. Toda esa atmósfera asfixiante de peligro inminente estaba logrando emocionarlo como si estuviese jugando un videojuego, y Maka sería el _final boss_ que tenía que derrotar.

Y aunque en esta ocasión estaba en juego su integridad física, debía ser valiente y poner todo su empeño para no morir en el intento.

Despacio y en silencio, se inclinó a su costado y acercó su rostro a los apuntes veloces que ella estaba tomando, con lo cual incluso pudo hacer un recuento de bajas de las pobres almas que habían caído ante su tiranía. Al costado del escritorio, yacían los cuerpos sin vida de al menos tres bolígrafos a los que les había vaciado la tinta.

Por el bien de aquellos valientes que perecieron en acción, Soul tomaría venganza. Aprovechó el _equipamiento_ encontrado en el "terreno de batalla", y armó un precario avión de combate con un marcador ancho y una regla. La vio detener su escritura por un instante y apretar con la mano a la nueva víctima que amenazaba con quedarse sin tinta. Sin duda, había logrado captar la atención de la bestia.

No contento con limitarse únicamente a eso, Soul comenzó a rodear la cabeza de ella con el vuelo de su avión, y al momento de descender en busca de un rescate táctico del bolígrafo, la mano de ella soltó a la víctima para cernirse violentamente sobre su muñeca y frenar en seco la trayectoria de su juguete.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de fastidiar?! ¡Estoy estudiando!

El _final boss_ realizó su ataque sin contenerse en lo más mínimo. El muchacho incluso tuvo que reprimir con todas sus fuerzas un quejido al sentir que ella bien podría retorcerle la mano, y no le quedó más opción que retirarla, si es que no quería perderla.

—Estoy aburrido, se fue la luz desde hace horas y no tengo nada que hacer— Farfulló en respuesta, teniendo ahora la consideración de alejarse un par de pasos mientras se sobaba la muñeca, por si a la otra se le metía el demonio de pronto y le saltaba encima.

—Pues con más razón deberías estudiar— Refunfuñó una vez más, antes de tomar de nuevo su bolígrafo y seguir enfrascada tomando apuntes.

No contento con esa respuesta, el albino se negó a rendirse a esas alturas del juego. El _final boss_ no estaba dispuesto a ceder terreno, y ya había perdido un avión y una mano en el proceso. Sólo podía apostar a su última carta del triunfo, una que iba dirigida hacia su único punto débil, que podría llevarlo a la victoria de una vez por todas.

Soul se le acercó por detrás, siendo tan sigiloso como un ninja. Contaba con que sus pasos silentes y su respiración tan pausada como la de un francotirador, bastaran para camuflar su presencia. En un ataque sorpresa y sin previo aviso, picó con los dedos de ambas manos los costados de la rubia; justo allí donde él sabía que más sensible era…

Y por el salto que ella pegó, tuvo la certeza de que su ataque estuvo bien dirigido.

Lo que no tuvo en cuenta sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde, era precisamente el pequeño detalle, de que esa arremetida tenía muy pocos puntos de efectividad, y lo único que hizo fue aumentar la barra de furia de ella hasta llenarla.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía una enciclopedia más gruesa que la guía telefónica incrustada a fondo en el cráneo.

Quizá su dolor fuese más tangible que aquella vez en la que Chrona lo cortó con su espada. Pero el sacrificio valió la pena.

Cada vez disfrutaba más molestando a Maka.

* * *

**Probablemente ya lo hayan adivinado, pero en efecto, esto se me ocurrió en temporada de exámenes, así que no me costó mucho plasmar el aburrimiento abismal de Soul.**

**Espero haberlos entretenido un rato con esto. No he podido escribir muchos más drabbles porque ando seca de viñetas, y me he estado concentrando más en seguir avanzando con mi fic sorpresa y en editar Pacto con el Demonio, así que espero en un par de meses, como mucho, haber terminado al menos la edición.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, y si me tienen en Facebook, entonces los veo más seguido por allí~**

**PD: Se acerca navidad, ¿saben el regalo más bonito que podrían darme? reviews :3 son mejores que las galletitas de jengibre y cualquier otro manjar de fin de año.**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


End file.
